


A Little Rest

by thaliastxrk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brain Dump, Kinda, M/M, Somnophilia, Tony can't sleep, it's how you wanna take it really, non-con, not really an actual fic, peter can't sleep, still read it tho pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: Peter can't sleep due to nightmares. Tony helps.Set after Endgame but everyone lives because fuck that ending.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.





	A Little Rest

But like, imagine Endgame, but everyone lives (of course, I mean, ending was bullshit dudes) and Peter starts to stay over at the facility more, spends more time with Tony and one night Tony can’t sleep, and neither can Peter because he’s been dealing with some major fucking nightmares and hasn’t wanted to bother anyone with it.

So, he wanders around one night, and walks into the living room where Tony is sat with a drink, and idling watch the TV and instantly notices the exhausted, rough haired, pyjama-clad boy who looks completely done with life. He gets Peter to sit with him, talks him through what’s been going on, and Peter explains about the nightmares and how he hasn’t slept in almost four days and Tony feels awful for him because he knows all about that shit. He then offers Peter some sleeping medication, he obviously had it since he struggled himself and needed on nights where he really needed to sleep.

Peter is skeptical, knows that sleeping medication can become addictive and he could easily end up having the best sleep of his life and think that’s the only way to get it, and that it might not even work due to the whole spider thing and his increased tolerance to stuff. Tony assures him that it won’t happen, that one time will just help him sort out his sleeping schedule and that he really needs it because the boy looks like he’s gonna fucking collapse right there and then. Peter agrees and Tony grabs the meds, and stays with Peter while they kick in.

After about half an hour, Peter is becoming visibly tired and dopey. He complains about a weird taste in the back of his throat and Tony explains that it’s just the medication beginning to work and offers to move so he can lay down or help him back to his room. Peter shakes his head and just lays down on the couch, head pillowed on Tony’s lap. Tony wastes no time stroking his fingers through the thick curls, petting the boy as his breath evens out. Praising and soothing Peter further speaking lowly,

_“There we go, sweetheart. Don’t fight it, just relax… Such a good boy. You deserve a nice, long sleep, don’t you?”_

Peter sighing contently and shuffling slightly, getting comfy and humming as Tony’s fingers massage against his scalp. Tony putting switching hands so he can run and hand up and down Peter’s back while he keeps a hand tugging lightly at Peter’s hair. Peter sleepily asking Tony to lay down with him, and Tony just sinking down, getting FRIDAY to lower the lights and turn down the TV; legs interlocking with each other, Peter curling up into his chest, head resting on Tony’s arm as Tony rests his head on top of Peter’s and continues to rub circles on Peter’s back.

Soon pushing his shirt up to rub softly at his skin, and Peter finally falls into a peaceful sleep. Tony stays there, petting and comforting the boy as he slowly falls asleep himself, until Peter seemingly grinds up against Tony, a small noise escaping from his mouth which wakes Tony right the fuck back up. He was just getting comfy, right? He absolutely did not mean to do that, but of course, Tony’s dick has other plans and he tries to ignore it, he was just getting comfy, just moving in his sleep. Everyone does it. His dick is a fucking traitor.

But, Peter does it again, slower this time, harder and Tony just slightly leans into it, feeling that Peter is hard too; which changes everything in Tony’s mind. If he wakes up; no issue, Tony was asleep too, that’s what he’ll tell him. It was a dream, or something. Tony won’t tell him that he began to grind against the boy, his hand slipping down under his pyjama bottoms, and grabbing a handful of that round, plump ass. That he didn’t help the boy while he slept rub against Tony just right. He absolutely did not then work his hand under the his underwear, rubbing softly across the skin until eventually rubbing a finger of his hole, hearing Peter moan quietly and gasp against his chest.

He didn’t help the boy flip over onto his other side, he didn’t grip his hips and pull his ass up so Tony could slide his pants down, and could rub his clothed cock for a moment against him; before freeing himself and quickly coating his fingers in spit. He won’t tell him that with spit slick fingers he worked the boy open, slowly and carefully, constantly checking that he was still asleep. He won’t tell Peter that he searched his jeans, and stretched awkwardly to check in a drawer in the table beside the couch, hoping and praying and actually finding a small tube of lube from a late night before.

He won’t tell him that he used that as a “meant to be” sign to slick up his cock and slowly push into him, a hand on his hip to bring Peter back onto his cock. He didn’t pull a risky move; using the arm that Peter’s head was pillowed on, slipping it down so his neck rested on it instead, and slowly brought his forearm up, putting pressure slowly on his neck to hear how Peter gasped and moaned and responded by pushing back against Tony’s thrusts. He didn’t whisper lowly as he picked up the pace; telling Peter what a good boy he was without even knowing it, that he took cock so well, that daddy was so proud and couldn’t help it. Daddy was sorry, but he had too.

He most certainly did not grip onto Peter’s hips so harshly he was sure he would wake up while he came deep inside, and bit back his shout as he came, dropping his head down against Peter’s back and gasping through the orgasm. He didn’t then just lay, still inside him, and bask for a moment before tucking himself away and just pulling Peter’s bottoms back up. He did though, cuddle up to him and fell asleep with ease for the first time in a long while and he does think Peter definitely helped with that.

_It can just end there or alternatively:_

_And Peter won’t tell Tony that the sleeping medication didn’t work at all. He won’t tell him that he was awake and got exactly what he wanted from the man. He won’t tell him that he made up everything about the nightmares just to potentially have the chance to cuddle up to him. He won’t tell him that while he was fucking into him, Peter was palming at his cock while Tony had no idea; to preoccupied and lost in fuck._

_They won’t tell each other anything when it happens again a few nights later._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr bros! @poppypxrker


End file.
